Réflexions Nocturnes
by Traffy. D
Summary: C'était encore un rêve. Et le voilà, encore lui, dans le noir, seul, uniquement éclairé par la Lune à se rappeler de tout ce que les grenouilles et les morceaux de ciel bleu avaient pu lui apporter de joie. OS.


_**Salut tout le monde, entraîné dans la hype My Héro Académia pour les bonnes et les mauvaises raisons ( un univers cool et des personnages hauts en couleurs – une intrigue secondaire basée sur du slash facilement imaginable ) ! Bref, me revoici armé d'un OS...**_

 _ **Spoiler à priori il faut avoir lu les scans pour saisir certaines références donc désolé pour ceux qui s'en tiennent à l'animé. Et je sais que c'est un peu trop flagrant pour qu'on puisse passer outre.**_

 _ **J'imagine que c'est OCC complet et que par contre... gros truc : je sors totalement du canon au niveau de la relation Ochako/Izuku. Ne vous y méprenez pas pendant la lecture de texte, je n'ai rien contre Ochako, je l'a trouve mignonne comme tout et elle a des motivations des plus réalistes... mais je ne peux m'empêcher de grincer des dents face aux résultats du combat contre Katsuki...**_

 _ **Mon souci ? Si les auteurs voulaient montrer qu'elle était une menace sérieuse pour ce dernier, il fallait y aller à fond et le montrer ! Parce que les personnages ont beau répéter qu'elle est vraiment un problème il faut le voir ! Katsuki s'en sort pratiquement sans une égratignure, et ne s'en plaint qu'après et pas pendant... Je trouve que ça perd un peu de poids. Je sais qu'il ne pouvait pas la faire gagner car le combat avec Shouto était inévitable mais là, y a abus !**_

 _ **Disclamer :** **My héro académia ne m'appartient pas !**_

 _ **Warning :** **mention de harcèlement, de scarifications, etc...**_

 _ **Réponse à la revieuw du guest SuperFan sur Un héros :** Oyaho ! Je te remercie énormément pour cette gentille revieuw ! Oui, cela se déroule au collège. Je sais moi aussi je préférerais que ce soit constamment KatsuDeku, mais je me plais à imaginer que certaines choses mettent du temps à arriver. Et que vu le contexte, il est assez improbable de voir une réelle romance ouverte de la part de Deku. Sans doute est-il trop jeune... Bref, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Izuku sera toujours présent et attentif au bien-être de celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami !_

 _Merci beaucoup ! Tchûs !_

 **Réflexions nocturnes**

 _Pardon mon chéri je suis désolé !_

…

 _Tu n'as même pas d'alter !_

 _..._

 _Deku de mes deux ! Ton Alter n'est même pas pourri, il est inexistant! Alors évite de partager les mêmes ambitions que moi !_

 _..._

 _Tu sais Midoriya, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tes résultats sont excellents n'en doute pas. Mais tu as vu dans quelles écoles tu as présenté ta candidature ? Je sais que mon travail de professeur est de t'encourager quelle que soit la direction que tu souhaites prendre mais il y a des limites. Je ne peux pas te recommander là-bas ni t'empêcher d'y postuler mais tu n'as donné aucune autre école à part celle-ci. Je sais que tu souhaites t'y épanouir mais je ne peux pas cautionner ça. N'oublie pas que tu es.. hm.. sans-alter. Ce serait du suicide surtout que l'examen d'entrée de Yueï est particulièrement risqué même pour des personnes dotées d'alter. Bref, sans vouloir te décourager tu n'as aucune chance. Rends toi a l'évidence et trouve-toi une voie plus adapté... je ne sais pas moi. Par exemple, engage toi plutôt dans la police, là avec tes capacités intellectuelles tu auras une chance sans le moindre doute._

 _..._

 _A quoi tu pensais sérieusement !? Savais-tu à quel point tenter une action aussi irréfléchie alors que l'on est dépourvu d'alter est quasiment un suicide ! En faisant cela tu as manqué d'empirer la situation !_

 _Même! Tu l'as vraiment rendue désastreuse ! Sans l'intervention d'All Might, ton pseudo-sacrifice aurait été vain ! Tu as mis un poids de plus dans la charge des pros !_

 _Fais nous plaisir, ne te mets plus jamais dans des situations où un sa-... hm, un gamin ne pourrait pas sans sortir !_

 _Exactement, arrête de te prendre pour un héros !_

 _Les sans-al-hm... les gamins comme toi devrait attendre l'intervention des pros !_

 _Exactement !_

 _..._

 _Le sol était sableux et en face de lui, deux yeux rouges luisaient au milieu d'un visage poupin. Une minuscule main prit la sienne, bien plus grande et gantée, la menotte pressa sa grande paluche d'adolescent puis ils coururent tous deux, dans ce décor grotesque, peuplé de voix qui chantaient un morbide refrain. C'était une promesse de solitude, un requiem emprisonnant et rebondissant contre des parois invisibles. Mais la petite main l'empêchait de se perdre dans ce monde et de se fondre dans la spirale de détresse, cette mimine, elle le menait vers le bout de ce couloir, vers un endroit, qu'il pensait, rempli de lumière et de morceaux de ciel bleu, de couvertures et de gâteaux. Alors ils courraient vers l'infini uniquement guidés par la promesse que oui, ensemble ils pourraient y arriver._

 _Soudainement, l'autre s'arrêta et se retourna violemment et la main n'était plus si petite, elle était même plutôt grande et était bien différente, et semblait aussi gantée et finalement la promesse se brisa. Les yeux n'était plus d'immenses orbes joueuses et enfantines, mais deux dragons cruels et avides de sang. La main le relâcha. Et repartie seule, sans lui. N'attendant que ça, les voix vinrent l'entourant, embrassant son corps de baisers mortels, de malheur et de tristesse._

 _Le visage de sa mère, couvert de larmes, lui apparut et il se trouva dans le noir, un morceau familier de la fameuse phrase d'All Might en fond, comme un vieux tourne-disque éraillé '' tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien '', les bras de sa mère entourant son grand corps et ses excuses sans fin. Il tentait de la soulever de lui, de a repousser même pour lui dire que non, il pouvait être un héros, il allait devenir un héros et elle n'aurait plus jamais à pleurer, il deviendrait une bonne personne, qui sauverait des gens et que oui, il réaliserait ses rêves, qu'importe le reste._

 _Mais il ne pouvait lui dire et la pièce changea à nouveau et devint un petit cabinet aseptisé et froid. Sur les murs des tonnes de clichés de la radiographie fatidique clignotaient. Du sang coulait sur le sol. Il cherchait quelqu'un du regard, il fallait qu'il le trouve absolument, il devait être là. Mais non, la vérité c'était qu'il avait été capturé, emporté au loin, par des hommes qui pensaient que sa colère et sa rage de vaincre pourraient se retourner contre eux. Des hommes qui ne le comprenaient pas, qui ne le comprendraient jamais, qu'il était profondément épris de gloire, de justesse et de passion. Mais il n'y avait que du sang, poisseux, monstrueux, inhumain, qui s'écoulait par les fentes de cette pièce et qui venait de nul part et de partout._

 _Et All Might était assis dans un coin sans mot juste avec son regard dur qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir un héros. Dans ses deux mains, il tenait quelque chose de blond qui chantonnait '' Deku, Deku, Deku''._

 **XOX**

Les deux paupières papillonnèrent, se refermèrent, se rouvrirent sur des iris vertes et enfin, celles-ci se fixèrent sur l'écran digital du réveil matin de la marque déposée All Might & co, jaune, blanc, rouge et bleu, énième goodies de la longue liste qui parsemaient les moindres recoins de cette chambre d'adolescent. 3h 34. Un spasme provoqué par un sanglot le prit au corps, envoyant des frissons de détresses dans sa colonne vertébrale. Une première larme roula sur la joue tachetée, puis des dizaines d'autres jaillirent et détrempèrent l'oreiller. Le corps se fit le plus petit possible, vieux réflexe que connaissent les enfants victimes d'intimidation. Se faire le plus petit possible, le moins de bruit possible.

Quand la crise passa enfin, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au pendule digital. 4H 06.

La petite bouche rougie à force d'être mordue émit un soupir désappointé et les mains repoussèrent la couette épaisse, alors que le corps suant, encore conjecturé de sommeil et de détresse s'asseyait sur le matelas. De la petite fenêtre s'échappait la lumière d'une lune opaline et d'étranges ombres se créaient sur le parquet. Ce monde nocturne lui était tellement familier.

Il était beaucoup trop tôt. Mais aussi beaucoup trop tard pour se rendormir. Il se laissa tomber comme une loque sur le lit ses yeux verts roulant dans leur orbite.

Mais il savait de toute façon qu'après _ce genre de crises_ comme les avait caractérisées les nombreux sophrologues et autres ostéopathes qu'il avait rencontré pour réglé _...ça,_ il serait de toute façon incapable de se rendormir.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par se lever et attrapa au passage un des nombreux haltères qui traîner dans la chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour que le possesseur du One for All puisse oublier les rêves de perte, de déception qui étaient inscrit en lui depuis des mois que disaient-ils des années. Il avait l'impression de les avoir toujours eu. À partir de ce terrible instant où le monde lui avait démontré par a + b que les hommes ne naissaient pas égaux.

Tout en travaillant son poignet avec le poids, il se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque encastrée dans le mur.

En plus d'être le lieu de rangement de ses nombreux carnets, il y avait quelques livres dédiés au cours d'histoire, de maths et autres, des livrets collectors sur de nombreux héros – avec une forte prédominance pour All Might – deux ou trois figurines à l'effigie de ce dernier, des bouquins à propos des organisations super-vilaines ( que ce nom était redondant et qu'il était étrange que ce genre de livres existe) et enfin protégé derrière tout ce bazar coloré, un vieil album photo. Il le sortit de sa cachette. Lorsqu'il avait du emménager ici, pour les raisons de sécurité qu'il connaissait... il ne l'avait d'abord pas mis dans ses bagages.

Ses deux valises étaient déjà bien pleines, son sac craquait un peu sous le bazar qu'il avait entassé à l'intérieur alors ajouter ce vieux album usé par les ans lui avait paru un peu superflu. Même il n'y avait pas songé. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il arrivait en bas de l'immeuble, que sa mère déboula, ses beaux cheveux noir-vert qu'elle avait donné à son fils coiffé dans un chignon défait, pour le lui mettre dans les mains non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, un sourire doux aux lèvres tandis qu'elle lui murmurait dans cette dernière étreinte :

 _Ce serait bête de l'oublier._

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire à ce sujet à part que sa mère avait eu le nez fin. Embêté par l'altère, il finit par le reposer à terre, et il se saisit à deux mains de l'album. Il alla se caler sous la fenêtre, passablement ennuyé par le manque de luminosité. Mais il n'alluma pas la lumière, ce contentant des reflets pâles d'un soleil lointain sur une lune miroir. C'était une règle tacite pour lui. Il ne le sortait qu'à la lumière de cet astre, comme pour cacher cette horrible inclinaison. Il ouvrit l'album.

Il était minuscule, abîmé, les pages tenaient avec du scotch, certaines parties avaient été brûlées, la couverture était décousue. Il s'en fichait.

La première page était juste une lettre, gribouillée par un crayon vert, un peu tachée par des traces de chocolat, avec des accents où il ne fallait pas, rayée au rouge par endroit et aucun point à par sur la ligne finale. Il relut sans difficulté les mots d'enfant, il les connaissait quasiment par cœur. Il aurait pu les réciter n'importe quand. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Parce que le plaisir dans cette relecture ne s'estomperait jamais.

« _Aujourd'hui, on est allé à la rivière et le temps était tro bô, on a attrapé des grenouillles, mé Kacchan a dit que pour être un hérô il fallé aider les faibles, alors on les a laissés._ »

C'était horriblement niais. Il y avait tellement de fautes d'orthographe qu'il était compliqué de ne pas grogner. Mais il ne dis rien. Il redessina la courbe des lettres, de cette écriture enfantine et impropre. Il s'imagina à quatre ans alors que l'autre lui dictait les mots et rectifiait certains.

Il tourna la page et tomba sur une double : deux photos. La première représentait deux enfants endormis, sur une couverture bleue et noire avec des bords très droits comme si elle venait d'être achetée. Ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre tant et si bien que leur cheveux se mêlaient dans une douce harmonie. Les petits poings se rejoignaient sur le ventre du plus petit alors que l'autre l'enlaçait au niveau du ventre, la petite tête enfonçait dans l'épaule.

Avant d'être musclé et sculpté, et encore avant d'être maigrichon et famélique, il avait été rebondi et mou comme le sont souvent les jeunes enfants, tout plein d'amour et de joie de vivre à donner. Alors il passait tout ce temps à les partager avec son meilleur ami, à courir un peu partout lorsque leurs mères organisaient des pique-niques et à finalement, se laisser tomber doucement dans les draps neufs, piquant du nez pour une sieste largement méritée.

De la douceur à l'état pur.

L'autre était plus simple. Juste une photo de grenouille qui était tenu à bout portant par deux petites mains, mal cadrée et un peu floue. Un cliché d'enfant qui essaye de tout cadrer mais qui ne comprends pas vraiment le fonctionnement de l'appareil. Bref, on voyait un morceau de visage, un carré de rivière et un pouce sur la photo.

Il tourna la page et ressentie un plaisir pur quand il découvrit le dernier cliché.

Deux petits garçons entouraient un monstrueux gâteau et s'évertuait à souffler en même temps sur la bougie en forme de quatre. Leur yeux étaient plissés tant l'application à leur geste était grande. Le plus blond d'entre eux tenait la main de l'autre dans sa paume et leur t-shirts étaient coordonnés – rouge, jaune, bleu, blanc. Il était bien incapable de se souvenir s'il s'agissait de l'anniversaire du blond ou du brun. La main d'un homme faisait coucou à l'appareil.

Il ne savait pas vraiment qui était cet homme. Naïvement il pensait que c'était le père du blond mais à vrai dire, il était bien plus probable que ce soit le sien. Sa mère ne lui en parlait jamais. Ou bien lorsqu'elle le faisait c'était pour évoquait des choses générales comme '' quand j'étais plus jeune, _nous_ étions allés, etc''. Bref il ne savait pas grand chose de cet homme hormis qu'il pouvait cracher du feu. Sans doute que lorsqu'il avait appris, il était juste parti. Comme Katchan.

Il soupira et referma le petit album.

Leurs mères le leur avaient offert pour ce fameux anniversaire. Des tas d'autres pages auraient du être compléter mais pour ça il aurait fallu que … bref. Katchan avait brûlé l'album, comme il l'avait fait des années plus tard pour un certain carnet, arraché la quatrième photo, et pour ce qu'il en savait sur le tempérament du blond, avait du en faire des confettis.

Trois photos et une lettre. C'était pathétique. Il le savait mais en cet instant bercé par des souvenirs heureux alors il se sentit à nouveau vivant.

Car c'était une époque où lui et Katchan avaient encore l'illusion d'être égaux et heureux. Où le temps était doux, où l'amour ne se comprenait pas encore, où jouer à la princesse en détresse n'était que ça, un jeu, où ces petites choses qui paraissent si simples, si jeunes et qui prennent un tout autre sens une fois que le glas de l'âge de raison est passé dessus. Non Izuku ne peut plus attraper la main de Katchan lorsqu'il a peur, il ne peut plus courir avec lui dans la forêt et il ne peut plus s'extasier avec lui de la génialitude d'All Might.

Cette époque avait laissé place à la réalité : le harcèlement, l'isolation, les brimades quotidiennes, les blessures. Encore aujourd'hui lorsqu'il regardait son poignet, des élancements le prenaient, alors qu'il n'en restait pas la moindre trace.

Alors oui, maintenant, il était à Yueï, on le respectait, on riait avec lui et non plus de lui, il avait des amis présents pour lui, on s'amusait de ses tics et on ne les méprisait plus. On l'aimait tout simplement. Tenya qui sous ses airs strict veut juste que tout le monde aille bien, Momo aux milliers de doutes, Shouto incapable de se détacher de sa figure paternelle et incapable d'agir sans l'inclure ou même Ochako souhaitant juste que l'argent ne soit plus un problème. Et tous ces autres.

Seul Katchan... éternel fâché, vexé par un mensonge obligatoire, combatif, passionné, arrogant, bizarrement beau dans sa folie furieuse. Katchan, donc, toujours si ancré dans ses valeurs personnelles, toujours droit dans sa propre conduite, refusant aux vilains la moindre fêlure, car il était lui, tout puissant et conscient de l'être. Katchan, refusant son amitié. Katchan voyant cette immense fissure. Et le discriminant pour ça.

Il suffisait de ne pas y songer, de ce concentrer sur les belles et jolies du quotidien, celle qui rendaient heureux, de se réfugier dans la douceur d'Ochako, bonne et tendre Ochako qui fleurait la cannelle et le miel, aux yeux couleur chocolat, dont les bras chauds l'entouraient lorsqu'un coup dur survenait. Ochako prompte et forte, habile et ingénieuse. Ochako qui avait tenue tête à Katchan d'une manière qui la différenciait de tout autres, lui ayant même déboîté un bras dans une de ses manœuvres pour le vaincre*. Ochako, enfin, avec qui il sortait. Souvent il se sentait coupable de cela, car elle l'aimait sans doute bien plus qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Il l'aimait pour sa douceur mais c'était bien là le problème Ochako était douce, avait un tempérament charmant et correspondait à tout ce que les gens imagineraient pour un garçon comme lui. Et même lui savait que c'était la personne qu'il faudrait pour lui. Alors il se laissait aller dans son amour, dans tout ce qui faisait d'elle une merveilleuse personne sans ombre au tableau.

Mais en son cœur il y avait parfois cette attente du rejet, inscrite au fond de ces muscles, invisibles marques enserrant ses poignets telles des menottes de pierre qui le bloquaient à une enfance désastreuse et entourée d'oppresseurs portant un seul nom : Alter. Il l'avait maudit ce mot.

Dans le silence de ses nuits, une lame de rasoir à la main, il l'avait maudit. Il avait hait cette société basée sur un avantage purement physique, des compétences offertes par la naissance et dont lui serait éternellement privé. Il avait rêvé que les choses se passent autrement. Mais non, il n'était que lui. Et lui, ce n'était pas assez.

Il avait eu envie de brûler ses carnets, coiffant ses rêves au poteau. Il avait eu envie de tout laisser tomber. Mais le matin, tout les matins, il voyait Katchan, l'enfant qui rêvait avec lui et non, l'adolescent colérique alors il y croyait à nouveau.

Puis était venu All Might. All Might et sa force. All Might et son sourire. All Might et sa vraie forme. All Might lui avait répondu que non, il ne pouvait pas. All Might enfin, qui s'était ravisé et qui lui avait dis finalement que oui, il pouvait être un héros.

Parfois il se demandait si la situation était réellement juste. Si accepter était réellement bon. Car non, au fond de lui, son cœur meurtrie s'accordait avec la logique pointue de son cerveau... et ils lui disaient que non. Que les vingt pourcents de la population qui n'avait pas d'alter étaient donc privés d'être des héros ? Que malgré tout ce qu'il se passait il serait éternellement dans son cœur du côté de ses vingts pourcents qui protestent devant cette injustice de la nature. Ne pouvaient ils, tout au plus, devenir policier ? Alors du fond de ses nuits, il pleurait ce constat mais le jour, le voici à nouveau Deku, joyeux, inquiet, préoccupé, logique et présent pour les autres, fort et altruiste. Il ne se forçait pas à entrer dans ce rôle, il l'était naturellement. Il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience non plus d'ailleurs.

Deku bafouillant, Deku maladroit, Deku pleurnicheur il n'oublierait sans doute jamais que cela était la base de son monde.

Mais restait en lui cette cicatrice toujours à sang de solitude, de mal-être, de dépréciation.

Alors oui, parfois il avait besoin de se souvenir pour oublier que son sommeil était agité par des peurs et des angoisses enfouies, que les temps furent un jour teintés de goûters copieux, de siestes tendres et de grenouilles agitées.

 *** ceci est un ajout personnel pour donner plus de poids au combat contre Katsuki.**

 **Voili, voilou...**

 **Revieuw ?**


End file.
